


Dolls and Princes

by LyriaBlackFrost



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: Yukiko wished she could be more like Chie. Chie wished she could be more like Yukiko. They were both wrong.





	Dolls and Princes

Yukiko was like a doll.

A pretty, delicate porcelain doll, adorning the Amagi Inn: always smiling, always pleasant, never speaking her mind. A perfect host and a perfect daughter, admired by many, always praised by her beauty and manners.

She hated it.

No one saw her as a person, no one cared about her feelings. Actually, it would be better if she didn’t have feelings at all, nor a mind of her own. She only needed to look and sound lovely. Nothing else.

That was why she envied Chie so much. Her friend was nothing like a doll: she didn’t try to look beautiful, or keep her voice low, or act feminine in any way. She did what she wanted to, she liked whatever she liked, and everything about her was so… _Chie_. You would never find someone like her around, no matter how much you looked. Chie was Chie, and she was the only one in the whole world.

Unlike a porcelain doll, which, no matter how pretty, could easily be replicated and replaced.

Yukiko wished she could be more like her friend. As strong, as honest, as bright…

But she was too scared to try.

 

* * *

 

Yukiko was like a doll.

That was the first thing that crossed Chie’s mind when they first talked to each other, and something she still thought from time to time. Everything about her best friend seemed too perfect to be real, from her pale skin to her long, black hair. Perfect stature, perfect weight, perfect face, perfect voice...

She would be lying if she said she didn’t feel a little envious. Unlike Yukiko, Chie could never look that good — or feel that comfortable — in feminine clothes, or doing feminine things like wearing make-up, or gracefully pouring tea for her guests. To be honest, just the thought of it was enough to make her groan.

Not because she hated the idea of being feminine, of course... But because she knew, no matter how hard she tried, she would never be as good as Yukiko, who did all those things so naturally, as if it was part of her very being.

Maybe she could change, if she tried... Maybe there was a small part of herself, underneath that whole tomboyish appearance, that was delicate and lovely as well. Maybe, with some effort, she could be more like Yukiko.

But, deep inside, it just didn’t feel right.

 

* * *

 

Chie had changed.

Not in her appearance, or even her tomboyish personality, but in a deeper, more complicated way Yukiko wasn’t able to properly explain.

But she liked it.

Since she had been rescued from the TV world, their friendship had become stronger than ever — something she didn’t even think possible. They opened up to each other, and Chie revealed to her how much she envied Yukiko, and how Yukiko’s self-doubt made her feel better about herself. It was unexpected, of course, but Yukiko didn’t resent her for it. To be honest, she felt relieved.

Chie wasn’t a “prince charming”, after all. Just like her, she was just a girl, filled with insecurities, and doubts, and jealousy… And still, to Yukiko, she was lovely.

And, if Chie ever came to doubt it again, Yukiko would be there to remind her.

 

* * *

 

Yukiko had changed.

To Chie, it felt like she didn’t try so hard to be “perfect” anymore. She would make silly jokes in front of other people, just to have one of her infamous laughing fits soon after. It wasn’t graceful, nor feminine, but it also sounded so much like Yukiko that Chie couldn’t help but smile whenever it happened.

She wasn’t anything like a doll… It took way too long for Chie to notice that simple fact, but now that she did, she just couldn’t ignore it. Everything about Yukiko was so bright, and colorful, and full of personality… She wasn’t just beautiful in her appearance, but in every single sense of the word.

Chie just hoped her friend was able to see it herself.

 

* * *

 

Something about the two of them had changed.

At some point, they closed the little distance that still existed between them, and the casual touches became more frequent, as well as those sweet gestures that spoke more than any word. Neither would be able to tell when that change happened, or the reason why it did, but it was still there, noticeable in the smallest of the details: a hand on Chie’s waist, fingers brushing Yukiko’s hair, the soft feeling of lips against lips, and skin against skin.

The term “girlfriends”. The word “love”.

Because they would never be like each other, the same way they would never be a doll and a prince. They were flawed, and awkward, and clumsy, and human.

But that was also what made them so perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic, kudos and comments are highly appreciated! ♥


End file.
